Star Filled Nights
by A Sapphire Rose
Summary: Katara wakes up to find that Aang is missing. Concerned about his well being, she looks around and finds him gazing at the stars. Takes place after Tales of Ba Sing Sei.


**Star Filled Nights**

**Summary: **Katara wakes up to find that Aang is missing. Concerned about his well being, she looks around and finds him gazing at the stars. (Takes place after Tales of Ba Sing Sei.)

Here is another short and sweet Kataang story. I was in a fluffy mood some would say. Hopefully it is descriptive enough. I'm still an amateur fanfic writer sadly so I'm still learning and practicing. You're welcome to read and reply. No Flames please.

**I don't own Avatar the last air bender.**

* * *

Another day had passed in the city of Ba Sing Sei. Another day closer to meeting the earth king. Aang was usually restless during the nights because he wanted to find Appa but he couldn't since it was too dark to see. 

Katara noticed how agitated he was after a hard day of searching. It hurt her heart to see such disappointment in his eyes. Usually he moped around in his room but tonight Katara noticed something different.

Around midnight she woke up to the sounds of movement. Katara opened her eyes and looked around. Toph and Sokka were fast asleep in their own beds. Momo was curled up at the foot of Aang's bed. It took her a minute to realize that Aang was missing.

Startled and fearing the worst, Katara quickly got out of bed. _I sure hope the fire nation hasn't gotten Aang. Though I wouldn't be surprised. No one steals my best friend with me around! _She thought determinedly.

She searched their big temporary house and found nothing unusual. Katara was about to give up when she heard a noise coming from the roof. Quietly she went up the stairs to see what made the noise.

To her surprise, Aang was lying down on the roof facing the stars. Katara smiled with relief.

"Hi Aang. What are you doing up so late?" She asked softly. Aang looked up and saw her standing near the doorway.

"Hey Katara. I'm just gazing at the stars. I couldn't sleep because of a bad dream so I came up here to think." He grinned sheepishly.

Katara sat down next to him. She looked toward the sky. "It sure is a beautiful night. I understand why you like to come here."

Her eyes came down and met his with concern. "Do you want to talk about your dream? It might clear your head."

Aang shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. It's the same dream I usually have."

Katara looked confused. "Which dream are you talking about?"

Aang sighed softly. Sadness filled his eyes at the very memory of it.

"It is the one where I found out that the monks where going to send me to a far away air temple and…how I ran away. I also think about poor Gyatso. We were so close… He was like a father to me. The worst part is, it that I could have saved him Katara. Instead I ran away like a coward."

Katara shook her head sadly. "You were not a coward Aang. You didn't want to leave the only place you ever known. Sometimes when a person is upset or has other strong feelings they do rash things."

Aang looked thoughtful. "I guess you are right." With one last look at the stars he got up and headed inside. Before he could do so, he walked over and gave Katara a kiss on the lips.

It was as quick as a brush of a butterfly's wing. Bewildered Katara looked towards him. Mixed feeling rose in her throat. "Aang…I…" She stuttered.

Aang looked back at her with a smile. "Thanks Katara for helping me. I know we will find Appa and the war will end someday. You give me hope. I really don't know what I would do without you."

Katara watched him go. New feelings were being felt in her heart." She looked at the dark blue sky, admiring the small white lights coming from above her head. Smiling as she thought. _It is such a beautiful star light night…_

She touched her lips absentmindedly. _Aang had kissed her. Did he have feelings for her? As in more then a friend?_ She pondered. After a quick last glance to the sky she headed in. Aang was already fast asleep in his cot. The room had soft sounds of snoring. She crawled into her bed and fell asleep. New dreams would await the two of them. The dreams of a sweet night together under the stars.


End file.
